Blood Red Rose
by Sabrina98
Summary: What if Rose left after Dimitri claimed not to love her? She went to Russia and became the best Guardian her world had ever seen. Then she hears of a plan to attack the Queen. She leaves to help and runs into Samuel and the British wolf, Arthur. Not entirely accurate, according to the plots.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Love fades, mine has…"

I didn't hear anything else. Not the priest's monotonous voice preaching to the crowd of stuck-up Royals, or my heart beat. No, scratch that, my heart isn't beating. It has just been ripped out of my chest by the one man I rusted with it, the one I went half way across the world for.

My eyes started tearing up from the pain in my chest. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I gathered up the last shreds of my dignity and turned to run out the church, ignoring the scandalized looks from the Moroi. I sprinted up to my room, packed a bag, wrote some notes for Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and my Mom. I picked up my phone and called the one person I knew would help me with no questions asked.

My father answered and said "Kiz, what's wrong?"

I didn't bother asking why he assumed that. He was right after all. "I need to get out of here. Can you pick me up? Please?" I never begged.

He knew that even though he had only met me a month ago. "Be at the gates in ten minutes" was all he said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose Pov

I was on my way back to St. Vladimir's Academy after three years hunting Strigoi in Russia. I was a Goddess. I was as fast and strong as any of the undead. I had put myself through training that probably would have killed anyone else. I worked on my own. No way was I putting anyone else in that kind of danger. I didn't mind. I would never kill myself. That was cowardly, but if I was taken out by a bunch of Strigoi, I wouldn't have a problem. After all, you can't be scared of death if you have nothing to live for.

I had kept in touch with Lissa and Adrian. I never told them why I left or where I was, but I took all the darkness from Lissa and let them know I was alive. I saw Abe occasionally and I was glad. But to ruin my self-imposed isolation, the last group of Strigoi I took out gave me some information before I killed them. Under torture of course. They had no souls, though, so I didn't feel guilty. Especially when the information they gave was that their boss, some big bad Strigoi, was planning on attacking the Academy when the queen arrived for her annual visit. That was when I showed emotion for the first time since I left America. I was furious. Unfortunately, I killed the last member of that particular group. There went my informant. But I had enough to know that I had to get my ass to the States. Now.

So there I was, on my dad's private jet, headed to Montana. I used my cell phone to contact the main desk at the Academy. Someone picked up. "Hello? This is St. Vladimir's Academy. Can I help you?" The voice was female.

"This is Rachel Mazur. I will be landing at the airstrip in two hours. The sun should have risen by then, so you won't have to worry about me being a Strigoi. I believe you were informed of my arrival?" My voice was formal and icy. Inflectionless. Emotionless.

The person on the other end of the phone line answered excitedly "We were told that there would be another Guardian coming, but not that it was Rachel Mazur! You're a legend!"

"Thank you," my voice didn't sound grateful. It showed no feeling, just like I had sounded since I had my heart broken, "I will be at the gates at six thirty." I hung up. It was rude, but I simply didn't care. I wasn't angry at Dimitri anymore. I just didn't feel anything towards him. There were very few people I trusted with my heart, and he had lost his chance long ago. I still loved a few people, but I didn't wear my heart on my sleeve. I wasn't a naïve seventeen year old girl any more. I was a legend, the best fighter our world had ever seen. I could take on groups of up to twenty Strigoi at once. My neck had so many Molnija tattoos that it had run out of space. They also covered my shoulders and upper back. I had more than a thousand. I was an ice-cold killer on the outside, and it took a lot to make me feel anything, let alone show it.

Dimitri Pov

The Academy was in a frenzy. They were excited about the Queen being here, but this was unwarranted. I stopped a Guardian who was rushing past. It happened to be Stan Alto. "What's happened? Why is everyone so….. excited?"

"You know that we were expecting another Guardian to arrive? Well, she just phoned to say she'll be here at six thirty. And she let slip that she's Rachel Mazur! The girl is a killing machine. They say her marks are on her back as well as her neck, because she has so many. You're badass, but she makes you look like a kid playing. They say she's as fast as any Strigoi. And I have to go. It's half five and I need to finish something. I want to be there when she arrives!"

With that, he walked off. He was practically skipping. If only Rose could see it. Rose. I don't know what I was thinking that day. I lied to her face. As if I could ever _not _love her. Then she disappeared without a trace. She left notes for Lissa, Christian, Adrian (I ground my teeth), Eddie and Guardian Hathaway. They never knew why she left. Lissa and Adrian told us all that she was alright, but they didn't know where she was. She would have loved to see Rachel Mazur. She would have idolized her.

I needed to get my thoughts off Rose, so I went to the gym. I spent half an hour in there, then went to shower and get dressed to meet my new colleague. I put on jeans and a T-shirt, the grabbed my duster on my way out the door. I headed down and got to the car park five minutes early. I had never seen the area so full of people. They were whispering to each other in anticipation. It wasn't just the Guardians who were here. There were all the novices and Moroi students, as well as most of the Moroi teachers and even the Royals who were here with Lissa. I made my way to the front of the crowd. The mob parted for me. Those who didn't know me were probably intimidated by my height, whereas those who did know me knew my height was my least frightening feature. As Stan had said, I was a badass and had the reputation that goes with.

At six thirty exactly, the gates opened and a black limo came slowly up the drive. At least she was punctual. When the limo stopped, the door opened and out stepped Abe Mazur. I was shocked and it takes a lot to catch me off guard. Everyone else fell silent. As Mr Mazur held their attention, a young woman slid out gracefully. She had long dark hair, drawn back brutally into a ponytail, tanned skin and brown eyes. She was about 5ft 5" and had an emotionless face. She stood there, blending in the way only the best Guardians know how to. But Guardians also notice everything. "Roza…." I whispered, my voice rough from the pain in my chest. I didn't spare a thought for the absent Rachel Mazur. I just stood there frozen.

Then another, female, voice shouted, "Rose! Is that really you? Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages! I can't believe you're really here!"

It was Lissa, of course. Her shout broke the eerie silence of the rest of the crowd. They started murmuring while she ran forward to hug her best friend. Rose hugged her back and I could see the emotion in her eyes.

Stan had to ruin the moment, of course. "Hathaway! What are you doing here? Where's Rachel Mazur?"

Instead of the sarcastic comment I was expecting, she simply replied with, "You're looking at her." She really had changed. The Rose I knew would have made a witty quip, making Stan lose his temper. This one answered questions calmly and emotionlessly. I wondered what had made her this way, before I realised. Oh. This was my fault. I broke her heart and she did this to protect it. I felt my already much abused heart splinter once again. And it was all my fault.

Stan's eyes bugged at that. The student he had always cared about, but pushed harder than the others because of it, was now the Guardian he idolized. "Prove it." He commanded.

She shrugged and turned around, taking off her jacket. She was wearing a vest with thin spaghetti straps that showed her neck….. and back. Both were covered with Molnijas. There had to be more than a thousand there. Stan was right; she made me look like a little kid. She was seven years younger than me, but she had ten times more kills than I could ever hope to make. I couldn't reconcile my image of Rose, with her volatile temper and passion for everything she did, with this emotionless woman in front of me.

The whole crowd gasped at her back. She turned around again, put her jacket back on and said that she was going to the gym. "I missed my training today, seeing as I was on a jet." With that, she grabbed her bags out of the limo and declined Abe's offer to carry them. I was surprised that he had offered. He seemed to slightly less ruthless than his reputation made him out to be. Or he could be polite when he wanted to. I was going to go with the last one

Rose walked up to her room after saying 'hi' to all the people she knew before she left. Me included. She didn't treat me any different to everyone else. I was glad she didn't seem to be angry at me, but it was unnerving. It was like she didn't feel anything.

When we arrived at the gym (I was in the throng of people anxious to see her train) she started to stretch. Most of the people watching were boys; even emotionless, she was stunning, and the workout clothes showed all her curves. She ignored all of us and started running, like we used to do every morning before classes; only now, instead of stopping at twelve laps, she carried on, never out of breath, until she hit sixty. Everyone was gaping at her. That was more than I had ever seen anyone run and she ran it fast without her heart rate changing. Then she started doing two hundred push ups and another two hundred sit ups.

When she was done, she walked over to where the dummies were placed against the wall. She pulled out her stake and attacked them with a vengeance. Damn, she was fast. Her movements blurred and the rumours were true. She was as fast as any Strigoi I've ever seen.

Rose put her stake away and selected a punching bag. She hit it repeatedly, so hard that the chain that held it to the ceiling broke after about half an hour. She moved onto another one, going at them for two hours. Finally she turned to see us staring at her in awe. Her breathing still hadn't changed one bit. "Who wants to spar?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood in the shower, the boiling water scalding my skin and soothing my muscles at the same time. I had never been so thoroughly thrashed in my entire life, not even when I had just started training. Because it wasn't me against her. Oh no, then I could have handled being beaten. No, it was twenty of us against her, and she won. Within five minutes she was standing over us as we cringed on the mats. I don't think she had taken a single blow.

I had been limping. My reputation had just been ruined. But then, so had every other Guardian's. We were all fully trained, all taller than her, all heavier. All the odds were stacked against her, and she walked away without a scratch. I could even feel compassion for the Strigoi who crossed her path. They didn't stand a chance.

I collapsed into my bed in a pair of flannel trousers, not even bothering with a shirt. I heard a knock on my door and groaned. Why had someone chosen now of all times to disturb me? Yelling that I was coming to whoever stood out there, I dragged myself off my bed and across the room. I opened the door, growled, "What do you want?" and froze.

I was looking down at Rose's beautiful face. Her features were in their Guardian mask as she said "There's a meeting. You have five minutes to get to the assembly room." She then disappeared. Quite literally. I could see something moving in the distance, farther away than should be possible. Then again, it was Rose. Anything was possible.

I scrambled around my room for jeans and a clean shirt. I pulled them on and was running to the meeting room at full speed when the sounds of fighting stopped me in my tracks. It was coming from the left, by the gym. I moved silently towards the noise and heard Eddie's voice, saying "Don't ever insult her again! Never. She isn't a blood whore. Do you think you could get all those marks in your entire life, much less three years?"

A familiar voice answered "How do you know-"

He was cut off by Rose "Boys, boys, there's no need to fight over me. Thanks Eddie, but I gave up caring about what people thought about me a long time ago. I didn't kill the Strigoi for the marks. I killed them because no-one deserves to have to live like that, without their soul. If I was ever turned, I would want someone to kill me." Her tone was deadly serious. I felt awful as I remembered that I wanted that too, that she had moved heaven and earth to return me to a Dhampir, and I had thanked her by breaking her heart. I walked around the corner to see Rose standing between Eddie and Jesse. Jesse had a bloody nose and split lip, while Eddie just looked angry. That's what happens when you insult the close friend of a highly trained body guard. "Come on Eddie, we have a meeting to attend. We're already late."

"You gonna sleep with him, too?" Jesse was obviously trying to get himself hurt. It was quite a good idea for suicide.

Rose just looked at him, mild distaste in her eyes, but her face was still clear, and turned to walk out. Jesse looked affronted that he hadn't got a rise out of her. It would have been funny if I wasn't so furious at him calling her a blood whore. Then I realised something. She was Rachel Mazur, not my Roza anymore. I wasn't supposed to be mad at the thought of her sleeping with someone else. I had told her I didn't love her. I had hurt the most important thing in my world. I needed to accept the fact that she might be someone else's now; I needed to be happy for her. I needed to move on as well.

In the meeting, Alberta introduced Rose for those who didn't know her. Rose took the stage. She said in an inflectionless voice "I had killed all but one of the Strigoi in a group that was holed up in a basement. They had several humans, Dhampir and Moroi tied up and I wanted to know about the attacks that had occurred recently. They had been more organized and discreet than usual. The Strigoi told me that their boss was planning an attack on the Academy when the Queen came to visit. So I killed him and came here to help."

There was silence. We were all taking in the news of an imminent attack. Then Jesse (I don't know how he got in there, it was supposed to be Guardians only) broke it, shouting "How exactly are you going to help? One half-trained, dropout-turned-blood whore isn't going to make a huge difference."

All the Dhampirs in the room stared at him. He wasn't just insulting a Guardian, he was insulting the most dangerous Guardian our world had ever seen. If she wanted to kill him, she would, and there wasn't much any of us could do about it. Rose looked at him evenly, shocking those who knew her before she left even more, and said in a cool voice "Lord Zeklos, thank you very much for your input. That is a valid point. On my own, I can't stop an army of Strigoi. I can, however, call upon fifty or so unpromised Dhampirs that I have saved at one time or other. They can fight as well as any of the Guardians here and will come if I ask them to. I also suggest making protected rooms in all of the dorms and guest housing buildings. If I remember correctly, they all have a room in the centre that serves as a teacher's lounge. It has no windows. The Strigoi use the humans to break the wards, but they don't bring them into fight. If we put up wards around those rooms, all the students and Moroi can remain safe there while we fight the Strigoi."

I was impressed. She had upstaged Jesse by putting forward a practical plan, making him look like a child throwing a tantrum, which is exactly what he was. Her plan was also the best one I'd heard for a long time. The unpromised Dhampirs alone would be a tremendous help, but if we didn't have to worry about the Moroi and students, then we would be able to fight without distractions. I had trained her well.

"While you think about that plan, I am going to go shopping with my best friend. When I get back, if you agree, I will call the Dhampirs, the Moroi can set up the wards and we can call an assembly to inform every one of what to do in the event of an attack." Rose stepped off the stage and walked to door where Lissa and Christian were waiting. The Queen was practically bouncing with excitement. Rose's face was blank as always, but I could see the light in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Samuel Pov

I was driving up to Montana to see Da, Charles and Anna. I had stopped for fuel and some food in a small town near Aspen Creek. It was twilight, just dark enough for some of the nastier things to come out, so I was on guard. It still surprised me when a heavy object hit me in the back, knocking me to the floor. It had to be moving at an incredibly high speed to flatten me. As I fell, I twisted to move whatever had collided with me. It turned out to be a girl. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my very long life. She had long silky dark brown hair, tanned skin and mouth-watering curves. She was wearing black leather pants and jacket with a blood red shirt.

I had taken all of this in in an instant. We were still falling, and I couldn't let her get hurt. I tried to pull her on top of me, so that I hit the asphalt. She had other ideas, though. She twisted, and moved faster than I've ever seen anyone, vampire, werewolf, fey or human, ever move. Her reflexes were better than mine and she landed on her feet.

Then the scent hit me. Different to the normal vampire smell, but similar. Sam, my wolf, was frantic. We had to protect her. She was ours. This thought surprised me. I didn't even know her name and Sam had chosen her as a mate. In my moment of confusion, while I was on the ground, I would have died if it weren't for the girl.

The vampires had arrived. They had obviously thrown her, which made me furious. How dare they touch this girl? She didn't seem to be surprised by their speed and strength, though. Something that did surprise me was their eyes. All the vampires I had seen had their human eye colour, but these had red rings around their eyes.

The girl looked at the first one with no emotion and said "Do you know who I am?"

The evil looking creature answered in a cruel voice "Of course. You are Rosemary Hathaway, sometimes known as Rachel Mazur. Your stories strike fear into the hearts of the weak in our kind. The strong, however, want you as one of us. As rumoured, you are as strong and fast as one of us already. Can you imagine the power you would wield as a Strigoi?"

Rosemary, or Rachel, stated "I have more than enough power already. It is not only the weak that should be afraid." She disappeared. Even my enhanced eyes couldn't track her movements. I saw the strigoi cringe and fall to the ground whenever her blurred shape streaked past. In the blink of an eye all were dead besides the leader. He was on the ground. She was pinning him down and holding a silver stake in her right hand. I was about to shout and say that she needed a wooden one when she asked, not even out of breath "What do you know of the attack on St. Vladimir's?"

The Strigoi spat at her. She calmly wiped it off, never taking her eyes from him. Her stake pressed against his face and he shrieked in pain. "Okay, Okay! I'll tell you. Two days from now at sunset. There will be over two hundred of us. They know you'll be there and they will bring all the oldest and best fighters. They want to turn you, not kill you. You will then help them kill your little friends. This plan was never for the Queen. She was just the bait. They knew you wouldn't be able to resist playing the hero. And because of that, they'll all die." She drove the stake into his heart. Her face and body language showed nothing, but her eyes were terrified. Not for herself, for her friends that the Strigoi spoke of.

She stood up and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialled a number and held it to her ear. I used my werewolf hearing to get both sides of the conversation. I was standing up now, leaning against my truck. My shoulder hurt like hell, but I made damn sure that no human would be able to see that. "Sydney, it's Rose. I'm in Montana and I need you to take care of some bodies for me. How soon can you get here?"

A female voice replied "Hi Rose. I'm in Montana as well. What's the address? I can probably be there in half an hour."

As Rose gave her the address, I looked at her. She didn't have so much as a hair out of place. She had taken out ten vampires like it was nothing. I could hear her heartbeat and it hadn't changed at all during the fight. Wherever she learnt to fight was brutal, but it was worth it. Once she had finished her phone call, she walked over to where I was. "Are you alright?"

This was the first real emotion I had heard in her voice; concern. Sam was preening, overjoyed that we were something she cared for enough to show emotion; I was upset that she was worried. I tried to put her at ease, saying that I was fine, but she took one look at me and said "So your shoulder isn't possibly fractured?"

I was shocked. I was used to hiding pain from wolves. They were extremely observant of body language, but she saw right through my poker face. I also didn't know how she knew it was fractured. I'd had enough fractures to know, but she could tell just from one look. She was amazing. Rose started pulling me in another direction. She was strong enough to do it, even if I didn't want to go. She told me what I already knew; her name. "Listen, I'll be fine, really. I'm a doctor, and I was on my way to my father's house. There's a clinic in that town, and I can put it in a cast when I get there. Thanks though." I murmured. I didn't want to go to a hospital. The fracture would already look days old. I didn't need the attention.

She looked at me and decided that I was telling the truth. I was. I _could_ put it in a cast when I got to Aspen Creek, I just wouldn't bother. It would be almost completely healed in the hour it would take to get there. "Okay, I have to get back to my friends. Drive safely" she commanded. Sam, who usually resented any orders except from Charles or Da, didn't mind that. No, he was upset that she was leaving. But she probably didn't need a stalker werewolf in her life. So I let her go back to her friends. I got in my truck and drove off. I would have a lot to tell Da and Charles. Maybe they could help me find her.

Rose Pov

I walked back to my friends. I didn't want to leave Samuel, and I had no idea why. It took a lot to make me feel anything and he made me feel safe. That was the first time in three years that I had felt content. I was terrified. The threats from the Strigoi, I could handle. It wasn't the first time they had tried to change me. If I was Turned I would bring about the downfall of Moroi and Dhampirs. I was already deadlier than any single Strigoi; if I was Turned I would ten times better at fighting and have no soul. Not a good combination. I had to talk to Dimitri and Eddie. If it looked like the Strigoi were winning, they had to kill me. I would make sure they had guns on them when the attack came. That way they could do the deed from a distance. All I would have to do is give them a clear shot.

When I got to the shop I left them in, I saw Lissa, Christian and Adrian in the most easily defended corner with Eddie and Dimitri in front of them. I laughed on the inside. Where's the faith? On the outside, however, I maintained my usual emotionless façade. When they saw me, they relaxed. Lissa ran to me and demanded to know what had happened and if I was alright. "There was ten Strigoi. They threw me into a man named Samuel. He hit the ground and fractured his shoulder. I landed on my feet and staked nine of them. The last one was on the floor with me pinning him and I got some information regarding the attack. I got the time and an estimate of the numbers. We need to get back to the Academy now and let the rest of the Guardians know."

I turned and walked out, Lissa at my side. I could hear the boys' footsteps. Then I heard another person join in the caravan. The unknown stalker was a couple of metre behind the boys. I whirled to see a tall blond man behind Christian. I was about to put myself between him and the threat when the man moved fast than humanly possible, but slower than me or a Strigoi, and grabbed Adrian's neck. I froze. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Adrian, but the man could snap his neck before I could get there. Eddie and Dimitri were just realising there was a problem. I didn't blame them. I was better than any other Guardian. Modesty wasn't one of my strong traits, but I knew what I could do. I kept my voice quiet "What do you want?"

The man answered in a falsely pleasant voice "Why, you my dear Rosemary. I have heard of you. The vampires are all terrified of you. You are an exceptional fighter, but you have a weakness. You will do anything for those you love. They threatened the Queen and you came running. I thought would try the theory and, low and behold, we are talking. You can't kill me because if you attacked me I would have just enough time to snap your friend's neck. Now why don't we take this little chat outside?"

I thought fast. He was right, I couldn't attack him, but I couldn't lead the others into danger either. He might have friends waiting outside to kidnap the Queen. So I stated "Fine, I'll come and talk to you, but my friends are going to our car and driving back before I go anywhere."

Ignoring the protests from Eddie (he wanted to stay with me while the Moroi left with Dimitri), the man deliberated. Finally, he came to a conclusion "Certainly, all but this one" he gestured towards Adrian, "may leave. If you comply with my wishes, he will also leave unharmed. Now let's move."

Adrian Pov

His hands on my neck were warm, so he wasn't a Strigoi. I was facing away from him, so I couldn't see to tell anything other than that about him. Rose agreed to his terms, though. I knew she would make damn sure I got out of here in one piece, but I didn't know about her. I still loved her, after all this time. I didn't flirt anymore, or party. I just lived for the times when she was asleep and I could visit her.

I watched the others walk out the shop and heard them drive off before we moved. The man made Rose walk out first, and pushed me out in front of him. We turned the corner and found ourselves in a dark alley. Stereotype much?

When she reached the brick wall at the end, Rose stopped and turned. The man stayed behind me, hands on my neck. It was making me uncomfortable. I know I'm hard to resist, but I don't swing that way. He told Rose "I'm a werewolf. The man you met earlier is also one, but he isn't working with me. The vampires in my pack's territory told me of you. I want you to become one of us. You will be faster and stronger, heal incredibly quickly and have enhanced senses. You will not age. You will be able to turn whenever you want, but you will have to on the night of the full moon. I want you to become a part of my pack. If people hear that I have you, the girl who terrified vampires before she was Changed, as my warrior, no one will oppose me. In exchange, I will talk to some of the vampires I know. They are different from the ones you call Strigoi, but will negotiate with them to stop the attack on your friends. They will also let them know that you won't be there, which would make the fight pointless. It seems that you, my dear, are much desired by all kinds of supernatural beings. If you agree, I will release your friend after he has sworn not to tell anyone the nature of our discussion other than that I traded him for you. If he does let out the secret of my kind, he will be killed and you will be severely punished. Do you agree?"

Rose looked at me, her face expressionless but her eyes shining with determination and loyalty. She didn't skip a beat before replying "Yes, I agree. But he calls the Guardians to collect him and we wait until they are here before we leave. I can't leave him on his own at night. We can remain in the shadows and at a distance, but he is not leaving my sight until the other Dhampirs arrive."

I couldn't believe it. She was going to allow herself to be imprisoned, possibly tortured and she didn't sound worried about anything other than my safety. I couldn't let her do this. But when I tried to protest, the man cut off my air. He let me breathe again before I became unconscious, but the intent was clear: Try to mess up his deal, and I would die. Rose would never forgive me if I got myself killed. I could see that in her beautiful brown eyes right now.

"At least give me a minute to talk to him. You can point a gun at us. We won't try to escape" Rose almost begged. Well, for Rose it was begging. Her voice showed mild interest, which was the most emotion I had heard in it since she came back. He looked at her for a moment before nodding. I could see this because he had moved to my left when he cut off my air. He pulled out a gun and trained it on me with one hand before the other released my neck.

I walked towards Rose. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. She also took out some paper and starts writing. She was murmuring quietly "Take my cell phone. It has all the contact numbers for those unpromised dhampirs I told everyone about. I'm pretty sure this guy will uphold his end of the bargain, but just in case the Strigoi don't listen to those other vampires. Call them yourself. I told them that if I was ever in a position where I couldn't personally call in my favour, one of the people on the list I gave would. You were on that list. They will help guard the Academy. The Strigoi are planning to attack two days from now at sunset. I'm writing notes for all my friends and family. Give them all my love will you?"

"Of course, but Rose, won't you listen? They need you. I'm just one more Ivashkov. There are hundreds of them. You're the best fighter our world has ever seen. They need you. Please?" I was not ashamed to say that I begged her to leave, to save herself. But she was Rose. She would never do that. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place.

She shook her head gently, kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Call them now. Don't tell anyone about the werewolves, and move on. Help the others to do that too. I don't think I'm coming back."

Dimitri Pov

I made everyone get in the car and drove us to the Academy. Lissa was screaming. She asked how we could just abandon Rose and Adrian like that. Eddie told her that we had to respect Rose's wishes. Her plan was the only practical one. And Rose would make damn sure that Adrian was alright.

I tuned them out. I knew that I had to make sure the Moroi got to safety, but I worried about Rose. I knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she wouldn't fight if Adrian might get hurt. The man knew that and used it against her. He was also faster than a human, but was obviously not a Strigoi.

When we arrived at the gates, I asked the Dhampir on guard if he had heard anything. He said that Adrian had called just five minutes ago, asking to be picked up. I let out a relieved breath and drove through. Then I realised that the Guardian had said nothing about Rose. I stopped the car and all four of us got out. We waited anxiously for the car that Adrian, and hopefully Rose, would be arriving in. When the vehicle made its way towards where we were standing. Adrian got out and we all ran towards him. Lissa hugged him and then realised that he was crying.

I was in the gym, where I had spent the vast majority of my time for the past week. The Strigoi hadn't attacked, as was part of the deal Rose gave herself up for. She also hadn't contacted anyone. She took all the darkness from Lissa, though. We didn't go looking for her, because she had asked us not to in the letters she gave Adrian.

He was inconsolable. He thought it was all his fault. I knew that he was wrong. It was mostly his fault, but I had to carry my fair share of the blame. If I had just told her the truth all those years ago, this would never have happened. Now, my Roza was gone, with little chance of her ever coming back.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose Pov

It had been ten years since I left. Ten years of brutal treatment. I turned out to be an Omega. This means I was strong enough to do anything to survive. After all this time, I had finally killed my Alpha, Arthur. I also killed all the wolves that had helped him in his plans to use me to take out the Marrok by choice. The ones he forced, I left alone. So now, I left England. I was even more detached than before. My mask had become permanent. It never left my face. My fighting was so good; I could take hundreds of Strigoi. I had kept up the ritual of putting Molnija tattoos on my back for every kill, and they covered my arms and lower back as well. I had over ten thousand when I gave up. It just wasn't worth it. That was five years ago. Now that Arthur and his disciples were dead, I wanted to leave. There were only bad memories here for me. But a female couldn't be a lone wolf, especially not an Omega female. I asked the pack. The ones still alive were good people forced to do bad things. I could relate. I was forced to annihilate opposing packs. I was raped, beaten and locked up. I never lost control of my wolf because I was an Omega, but I came close to losing my mind. It was in the past now, though, and I needed to find another pack.

Most packs would have loved to have an Omega, but I still didn't know how to control my abilities. Arthur hadn't exactly helped in that department. I only found out that I was an Omega from one of the submissives. The wolf, named Peter, was the one they held over my head. When I rebelled at first, they punished him as well as me. My protective instincts went into overdrive and I didn't challenge the Alpha again. Until, one day, someone left the cage door open. He was one of the wolves that Arthur had forced compliance from. He was the one who gave me the chance to save myself. Before, I would only be let out to take out rival packs, and when I was, Peter was locked up. He was only let out when I got back. My cage was large and had weights and dummies for training. The walls had silver bars in them. I pushed myself further each day when I trained. I always knew that one day I would get a chance and kill the bastards who did this to me.

Now, I was on a plane to America again. I got the money for the ticket from Arthur's bank account. I would have to find the Marrok. I knew he was in Aspen Creek, Montana. I had nearly been killed trying to save him, so I figured he owed me.

I was planning on visiting my friends and Mom and Dad. They would all be at St. Vladimir's again, not for the queen's annual visit, but for my niece's 8th birthday party. I would be crashing it, but, hey, I always was one for dramatic entrances. I knew all about this from Adrian. He visited me in dreams. He was the only one who knew about the werewolves, so he didn't comment on the fact that I never aged. I didn't tell him about what was happening to me. He would have tried to find me if I did. Mostly he talked. He married Sydney, who got past her 'evil creatures of the night' stereotype, and they had a five year old son and a two year old daughter. Lissa and Christian got married and their daughter turned eight tomorrow. It was her party that I was crashing. Abe and my Mom got back together. And Dimitri became Tasha's Guardian. They had a little boy. I was so happy for all of them.

Lissa Pov

Rosie was turning eight tomorrow! The party was all planned, just a small family thing. Dimitri, Tasha, Paul (their son), Adrian, Sydney, their kids (Rhea and Peter), Janine, Abe, Christian, Eric (my son) and I. The whole family would be there except Rose. I missed her so much. Even after all these years. Adrian talks to her in her dreams, but he says she doesn't look so happy. She tries to hide it, but he knows her too well. She hasn't said anything about where she is or what's happened to her, but she hasn't called and I know she would've if she could.

"Okay everyone. Light the candles and gather round. It's time to sing for the Birthday Girl!" Sydney shouted at everyone. We all crowded around the table, with Rosie at the head of it. Christian lit the candles using his control of fire.

We had just got out the first 'Happy Birthday' of the song before a familiar voice interrupted, "Well, now, don't you know it's rude to start without the guest of honour. Come on, Liss, you were always the polite one."

I spun around, and there stood Rose, looking exactly the same as the day she left. Only, now she was thinner and had shadows under her eyes. Other than that, she radiated health and beauty. If she wasn't my best friend, I would have to be jealous. All the adults launched themselves at her, even Tasha. But suddenly, Rose wasn't there. She was a couple of metres back, holding up her hands with tears in her eyes, saying "I'm so sorry. It's great to see you guys too, but I don't think I can handle being touched just yet." She sank to the floor and started sobbing.

Whatever happened must have been really bad if Rose was crying. Adrian tried to touch her shoulder, but she scrambled backwards, looking terrified. Then Sydney spoke "Let Lissa talk to her. She obviously doesn't want to be touched by a male."

As that thought sunk in, everyone was abruptly furious. I walked forward slowly and sat next to Rose. She put her head on my shoulder and cried.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose POV

I'm ashamed that after everything, I had to go and ruin Rosie's birthday party. I let go of all the anger and hurt and pain that I had bottled up inside of me. I cried into Lissa's shirt until I had no more tears left, which, believe me, took a while. I could smell the anger around me, but it was comforting. These people were pack, though they weren't wolves, and their fury was protective on my behalf. I hated showing emotion in front of anyone, but my wolf and I agreed that if anyone, it was best to break down in front of them. I had been holding it together for so long; it felt so good to let someone else be strong.

Samuel POV

Charles came up with nothing. It was like she had disappeared. Da couldn't do much since there was an on-going disturbance with the European wolves. It was difficult to get any leads on what happened; powerful wolves were annihilated and the killer left no traces as to whom he was. The killer seemed to try and make it quick, and he avoided killing Submissives and females. If they witnessed the event they were killed too, but the ones that were found dead weren't supposed to have been there when it happened.

After ten years, they didn't have a scrap of information on the killer himself, but I found I couldn't make myself care. All that mattered was my mate, whom I had never been able to track down. I had gone back to the parking lot where they had first met after Charles' efforts had turned up nothing of consequence, but couldn't follow her two-day-old scent in the midst of the hundreds of others. I would never forget it though, just like honey and sunshine and rain. My wolf was adamant she was out there, just waiting for us to find her. He hadn't given up. We learnt to put on a façade for the rest of the world, but my brother and father knew I was dying a little more each day. Da had insisted I move to Tri-Cities in the hopes that we would fall in love with Mercy, whom my human half liked very much. Sam, my wolf, violently objected to the idea, saying that when we found her, we couldn't be involved with someone else. I didn't object too much – after all, maybe I could find some trace of her in Washington. If there was any news, Da would be the first to know about it, and he would pass it on.

My cell phone rang. I pressed the green button and didn't bother answering. It was Da. He could hear me breathing through the phone line, so there was no need. "Samuel, you need to come to my house. Right now."

Rose POV

After I stopped crying, the others all questioned me, even Tasha. I refused to answer and my mask slipped back on of its own accord. They seemed to understand that I wasn't going to tell them what happened, though I could smell the frustration coming of the boys. I should stop calling them that, they were all over thirty, and married with kids. I was forever trapped in the body of a twenty year old. It didn't take any effort to keep my inner musings off my face. My control was good enough to lie to another werewolf without them catching it.

I listened to my pack telling the pups who I was, while keeping an ear open for anything that could be threatening. The sound of running feet caught my attention and I spun in that direction. In the distance, I saw some of the Guardians running towards us. The security was really quite lax. I managed to break into not only the Academy, but into the Queen's own private tea-party. My wolf and I mentally patted ourselves on the back. I knew it was an unfair comparison, seeing as I could've done it before I was Changed and being a werewolf made me even better at not being seen, but it was a boost to my ego nonetheless. The wind was in my favour and I inhaled their scents. The smelled similar to the second kind of immortal vampire, so I assumed they were Guardians. The last decade had made me wary though, so I placed myself in front of my family. None of them had realised anything was happening yet, but I expected the Dhampirs to catch on soon.

When they did, Dimitri looked at me. We still had approximately two minutes before the Guardians reached us, so I turned to him. In my normal, icy voice I told him, "I broke in to get here, seeing as I'm officially dead. They have realised the breach in security and have come to protect the Moroi. I would like to remain 'dead'. I have to leave. I will contact all of you soon."

I disappeared. If I was too fast to see clearly last time they had seen me, I was now literally impossible to track visually. I vaulted the walls and landed in a crouch on the other side. The trees surrounded me, and I could smell all the scents of the forest. There was a river to the Northeast of me, and a herd of deer about 500 metres in the opposite direction.

I took off my clothes, putting them in my bag. I Changed, my muscles rippling and fur replacing skin. My eyes lightened from the chocolate brown colour they had while human to a bright, startling forest green. My fur was pitch black. I was sleek, larger than average but not huge. I was deadly, perfect for blending into the shadows and faster than any other wolf I've ever encountered. After the intense training I put myself through, I was pretty much a one woman army. The British pack had told me about the Enforcer, Charles Cornick, and I was excited to meet him, not that anyone else would know that. I wanted to see how I measured up to the wolf that terrified other werewolves. The down side of no one knowing who I am is that I can't impress them with my reputation. They had come up with a title for me, 'Blood Red'. I chuckled on the inside, the Blood Red Rose.

It took me five minutes to Change. I stood up and shook out my fur, feeling the tingles fade out from my paws. My wolf wanted to dance happily in the dried autumn leaves, but I reminded her that we had a job to do.

We knew the Marrok occupied this territory in Montana, we had passed the border of it on our way here, and we knew by wolf etiquette we should have requested permission to enter his territory, but there was no way I was asking before I saw my family. I wasn't afraid of him - like I said before, I had done away with emotions a long time ago. I still loved, and found certain things amusing, but no one would ever know that – I was wary of what might happen if I did have to kill him. We would do it to survive, but neither of us relished the idea of more blood on our hands.

We didn't feel guilty, exactly. For that we would have had to allow some more emotion in and _that_ could be fatal. No, we felt like it was necessary, and we would kill again to save ourselves in a heartbeat, but we didn't enjoy it. There were other ways to solve problems.

I staked silently towards the deer. I was hungry and I needed to be at my full strength if things went badly later. I made sure I was downwind from the herd and crept closer, hugging the shadows and hiding beneath the bushes until I was within pouncing distance from a large doe. I gathered my legs beneath me and leapt out. The startled animals attempted to flee, but it was too late. My intended prey died before she could fully understand the danger. I dropped my hold on her broken neck and ate my fill.

Then I turned and ran off towards the river. It wouldn't do to arrive covered in blood. If I left in it, there would be none left a live to bear witness, so it didn't matter, but I didn't want to give any children unnecessary nightmares. When I reached the water, I waded in till it brushed my underbelly. It was icy cold, but I ignored the feeling. I lowered myself in, and started cleaning myself like a cat does. Once I was blood-free, I drank the cool, clear water.

I scrambled up the bank and immediately sensed another wolf nearby. It was a male, upwind from me. That didn't help though. He would have heard the splashing noises. My mind was already turning over the possible options when I caught a second scent, this time a female. The male was likely to be extremely aggressive if he perceived me a threat to her then. I decided that I should wait for them to come and investigate, then Change and talk. If they were hostile, I could kill them just as easily in my human form, and if they were simply wary, I could find out where the Marrok was without having to run all over these forests trying to find the tiny town he lived in.

I put my butt on the ground and made myself look as non-threatening as possible, which was fairly easy seeing as I was an omega female. The male's instincts would demand he protect me, so he wasn't likely to attack me outright unless I threatened his mate.

I heard them coming closer. From the sounds, she was a new wolf, not as stealthy as her mate. He was good, I gave him that. If it wasn't me he was stalking, his target would be unaware of him. But since it was me, and I was aware of him, I stayed relaxed and let him creep around me, taking me in from all directions. The female remained further off. When he was finished examining me, his mate came forward, and they both entered my field of vision directly in front of me.

Charles POV

I was out running in wolf form with Anna. Ever since our Mate Bond had settled when she killed the witch, I couldn't be happier. I still worried about Samuel, but my Anna helped him. She was getting better at controlling her abilities all the time.

The sound of splashing brought me out of my thoughts. I couldn't smell whoever it was because the wind was in their favour. I needed to find out who it was. It might just be one of the pack, but there was always the possibility that it was an intruder.

As we stalked closer, I warned Anna to stay back through the bond. She was unhappy with me going to face some unknown threat, but remained where she was. I moved almost silently, catching sight of the wolf. I also caught the scent. It was a female, but not one that I had ever seen before. She was fairly large and black with bright green eyes. She sat still and relaxed and I understood that she knew we were here but meant no harm.

Anna came to join me and we entered the small clearing right in front of her. I couldn't smell any emotion, which combined with the fact that she remained seated in the presence of two unknown wolves meant she had to be old to have such good control. An old wolf should have known about the Marrok's territory though, and I should have met her at some point. While I was thinking, I watched her very carefully. She wasn't surprised, so I was correct about her knowing we were here. When we stopped with about ten feet between us, she stood up. I couldn't tell if she was Dominant or Submissive, as she hadn't met my eyes once. She walked just into the forest, where we could hear her but couldn't see her. She started to Change and I realised she wanted to talk. I changed quickly, clothing myself with magic. One of us needed to be human and I could fight in this form if I had to.


End file.
